The Five Protectors
by thedeliriousauthor
Summary: A new team. A new gate. New heroes emerge. It has been ten years after Stargate Atlantis. Researchers have found a new gate that only has one address. Dr. Monganill has called upon five descendants of the Ancients to enter the Gate with one address.
1. Chapter One: The New Star Gate

A New Star Gate

Kadence could hear the ocean roar beating in his ears. He rolled over uncomfortably. He quietly sat up in the tiny cot that they had insisted on him to sleep on.

He looked to his right at the nearby clock. The flashing green numbers revealed that is was exactly midnight.

Kadence wiped the sweat off his face and tried to close his weary eyes.

He sighed as he slowly opened them again. A flashback of his dream that he had just seconds ago burned inside his head. There was no way he could sleep thinking of the burnt image.

In his dream, he was in a dark hallway. The floor below him was made of stone and there was no sign of electricity anywhere.

He was holding his gun tightly to his chest as he silently walked through the damp hallway.

All of the sudden, he had heard something moving behind him. He swiftly turned around and aimed a pure air.

It was nothing.

He kept on walking. Finally, ahead of him, a bright light was concealed beyond a door made of oak. He slowly crept upon the mysterious, glowing doorway to the unknown.

Then, he heard the sound of movement behind him again. This time, he slowly turned around. What he faced was horrible.

Standing in front of Kadence, was a large beast. The putrid smell emitting off the creature singed Kadence's nostrils. The beast looked like a human, but with more alien like features.

Its nose had two tentacles about two feet long that wiggled back in forth.

The creature had four arms and only two fingers on each arm. Its legs were muscular, and its feet were built like humans.

The ugly beast seemed to wheeze. Kadence noticed amusement on its horrific face. He was laughing. Then, the thing spoke. "Why, you must be new. Come with me. I will show you great things," it cackled.

Kadence shook his head. The creature reached out towards Kadence's well-built chest.

Kadence felt a burning upon his chest. He unleashed a scream of pain. Then, he crumpled to the floor.

Right before he woke up into reality, he heard the horrible laugh of the beast.

Kadence ripped the covers off him and swung his legs over the cold floor.

Kadence was being held in a research compound in the middle of the Pacific Ocean on an island he did not even know the name to.

It had two months since he had first arrived with the other four descendants, as the Dr. Monganill called them. Along with the Kadence, the other four descendants, and Dr. Monganill, over a hundred of researchers had been swept to the boring island.

When Kadence had first gotten a call from Dr. Monganill, he was just a regular car salesman in a small town. The doctor had told him about a thing called a Star Gate. It was supposed to transport you to different galaxies, planets, and so on.

At first, Kadence was skeptical. The doctor told him that him and many others had found an undiscovered a Star Gate on the island Kadence was being kept at.

He told Kadence that only five descendants of the Ancients could open the Gate and explore the address that the Gate had opened to them. The address was unknown, but they needed to find out.

At that time, Kadence really did not have a life. He had no wife, kids, and really did not have a social life at all.

He accepted and was carried to the island. When he had first seen the Star Gate, he was totally amazed.

It was large and circular and looked for confusing. He had asked Dr. Monganill how exactly the five descendants of the Ancients were going to open, Dr. Monganill had just told him that they were going to find a way.

Kadence was surprised that he had some important blood in him.

Kadence walked to the bathroom and switched on the light. He looked into the mirror and a 28-year-old man stared back. Kadence Stirring had brown hair and crystal blue eyes with a very toned, muscular body.

But at this moment, he looked terrible. He had not gotten any sleep. The dreams were preventing him of any sleep.

He turned on the faucet water and a stream of ice cold water poured out. Kadence cupped his hands and accepted the water into his hands. He rubbed it on his face and walked out of the bathroom after turning off all the things.

He was in a room with another person, another descendant. The man was quietly sleeping, and every once in a while; he would turn over to the other side. He too was sleeping on one of the small cots.

The man was black with sharp Asian features. He was about the same age and height of Kadence, but he did not have the same body shape as Kadence. He was slim and in shape, but he was not muscular.

The man's name was Silo. He was one of the first descendants that Kadence had met. Silo was very intelligent, and seemed to have skill with a gun.

All of the descendants had been trained with a gun when they first got to the island. Kadence was getting good. He probably had the best aim.

He gently got into the cot, trying not to make a peep. Silo was not a deep sleeper.

But something startled Kadence and Silo at the same time. A boom had woken Silo up and it made Kadence quickly jump out of the bed again.

Silo rubbed his eyes and grabbed his gun on the floor beneath is bed.

Kadence also did too. "What was that?" Silo asked with his deep, thick accent. Kadence shrugged and said quickly, "Let's find out."


	2. Chapter Two: The Descendants

The Descendants

Kadence and Silo rushed out of the room and into the hallway. Red lights were flashing everywhere, giving a sign of warning.

"This is serious," said Silo, as they ran to the approaching control room. Kadence clutched at the door and wrenched it open.

Kadence and Silo cautiously crept into the control, waiting for something to pop out.

What the two men saw was Colonel Sheppard with a nervous expression as he aimed his gun nothing.

The Colonel noticed Kadence and Silo standing there with confusion written all over their faces. New kids, he thought.

"What's going on?" Kadence dared to ask.

"It seems like there has been a slight disturbance on the outside of the area. Don't worry. It has been taken care of," said the Colonel without any emotion.

Kadence nodded as the main communications speaker beeped. Out of the speaker came Dr. Monganill raspy Russian voice. "Attention! May I please ask all descendants to the control room for a short talk? All descendants to the control room for a talk," the Russian repeated.

"Well, it looks like three are already here," said the Colonel.

Kadence gave a small laugh and Silo showed no emotion.

The men heard the doors opening and saw two women walk in with pure confidence. "Colonel, Kadence, Silo. Nice to see you all in the middle of night," yawned one of the women.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes and well in shape. She went by the name of Erica. The funny thing was that she was from a completely different galaxy and from a planet. But she was human.

She was beautiful in John's eyes

She had a sharp attitude, and she was very sarcastic and she always wore exotic clothing.

"Nice to see you too," said John in a shy voice. He was never shy. Erica just nodded and broke the gaze by looking at the other men.

"I wonder why Monganill has called for us?" asked the other woman.

Maria, on the other hand, was completely different from Erica. She was from Earth and her appearance differed from Erica's in a tremendous way.

Maria had long, lush brown hair that went just a little below her shoulders. Her eyes were piercing green. She looked like a goddess. Her attitude was real calm and optimistic.

"Probably to tell us about the sudden noise of _eruption_ that woke me up from my sleep," said Erica.

Then, the doctor entered the control room. He was wearing a white lab coat. He seemed heated and rushed as he quickly entered.

"Ahh, good. You are all here," he said, "That noise you heard was not something from the outside. It seems one of our experiments did not go out as we had thought it would be. There is no worry. But. We have discovered the way of opening the gate."

The descendants looked at each other with amazement.

John was probably the happiest. It had been ten years since he had explored the unknown. It was getting to the age of fifty, in is mid-forties. He was not going to let age get to him. I still look good and the girls still like me, he thought to him self.

"Tomorrow afternoon, be ready to go into the gate," said Dr. Monganill.


	3. Chapter Three: The Opening

The Opening

Dr. Monganill then smiled and turned on his heels. He headed for the door and quickly exited.

"Wow," said Kadence. Deep inside, he did not want to go. But he wanted to explore the unknown, the un-seeable. As he looked around at his fellow team, he had a deep liking for them. John was very calm and hilarious. Silo never showed any emotion. Maria was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and Erica was snappy and seemed to always be in a bad mood.

"Wow? Is that all you have to say? Typical male to only say one word emotions," said Erica, rolling her eyes. Kadence seemed more like a child than an adult to Erica. She looked around, not wanting to start another awkward conversation. Above her, the ceiling was arched. She was tired of staying in this dome.

The dome was very modern, like her people, except her people were very advanced. Everywhere you went you would see a computer with confusing graphs, numbers, and data.

Erica was not so sure about this adventure they were about to embark on. All she knew was that some researchers had found a stargate and could only access on address.

The descendants had to open it because nothing seemed to power the gate to life. She had no clue what her team and the fifteen researchers and doctors were going to find.

But once they entered the gate, there was no coming back, unless a miracle happened. But Erica did not believe in miracles.

The team was still standing there. The one to break the silence was, of course, John, the Silence Breaker. "Well, I don't know about you all, but I am going to get some sleep. Everyone needs to. Its an order," he commanded.

"Okay, Colonel John," said Kadence obeying his orders.

Erica threw her hands up dramatically and laughed. "Kadence, you don't have to be this fools lap-dog. And John, do not give me any orders. Is that clear?"

John lowered his head and muttered, "Yes."

Kadence did not like Erica. And that was bottom line. "Bitch," he whispered as exited the control room.

Silo was already ahead of him. Kadence was once again in the short hallway to his sleeping quarters. The lights above him were very dim and the floor below him was metallic. He could see his reflection and the hard, shiny floor. Colonel John was right. He did need some sleep. As he thought of sleep, he picked up his pace.

Finally, he reached his sleeping quarters. Silo was in his cot already. He was facing the other way, so Kadence had no way of telling if Silo was awake or not.

Kadence slipped of his boots and put his gun on the floor below him. He quietly got into the cot. When he closed his eyes, he had no horrific images of the beast he had been dreaming about for the past two months.

It was the best sleep he had ever had.

Everyone was sleeping except Dr. Monganill and Dr. Avery. "We need to come to a conclusion," said Dr. Avery. Dr. Monganill sighed and nodded his head. "We are so close though," he replied looking into her eyes.

It was finally morning time as Maria gently opened her eyelids. What she saw startled her. Erica was standing above her with her arms crossed and her right eyebrow raised. When Erica noticed Maria's awakening, she snapped, "Finally! We are leaving in an hour. Nothing can wake you up! I tried everything!"

Maria sighed and rolled out of bed. The first thing she did was walk straight to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and fixed her hair. After she finished all that stuff, she went to her closet and pulled out her clothing.

Erica was standing in front of the doorway waiting. Maria rolled her eyes and finally got done dressing. She walked towards the doorway and Erica led the way to the Gate Room because they were called to meet there.

"It's almost time!" said Erica in excitement. Maria replied, "Yes it is."

Whenever something serious was about to happen, Maria also was serious. She was concentrated on the situation and she never lost grip of it.

Maria and Erica entered the Gate Room. Maria saw people rush about, as if the Gate Room was a stirred up ant bead. Then she saw the stargate. The beauty and the mystery of it amazed her.

She saw Kadence, John, and Silo standing there patiently. Kadence and John looked like they were discussing a very important matter. Silo was standing there with an emotionless face.

When John and Kadence saw the women approaching, and Erica with a stern face drawing nearer, they stopped talking.

John had to stop this. He was acting like a child to a strict mother with Erica. He was older than her and she still did not respect him. She had told him to his own face that he was the most conceited person she had ever met. It was probably true.

"Hello," said Maria to her fellow teammates. Kadence gave her a small wave of respect and lowered his arm. "Is anybody nervous?" she asked trying to start an easy conversation. She did not want tension between her teammates, as they were about to explore a completely different galaxy.

Everyone shook their head, trying to hide their real emotions. Especially the men.

Just then, Dr. Monganill approached them. He looked rough and tired, but a hint of excitement lingered on his face. "Well team. Are you all ready?" he asked, hoping they would not say no.

They all nodded. "Good, good! This is all you have to do. We have dialed the address. All of you have to touch the gate with your right hand and it should open," he said quickly.

"Don't think negative," he muttered to himself as he walked off. He noticed that the team did not follow him. He stopped and waved for them to come.

They understood as they followed him. As they walked with him towards the gate, he quickly briefed them. "Okay. All the researchers and doctors are ready. Dr. Avery will be the head of them. John, I put you in charge of your team."

When the doctor said that, Erica sighed and rolled her eyes. She was doing a lot of that ever since she met John.

The team reached the stargate. It was time.

In front of the gate was the team of researchers and doctors. They all were carrying large luggages that contained the essentials for leaving. There were big boxes that you could roll that also contained essential things.

They knew what they had to. All eyes were on them. "Here we go," said Kadence as he extended his right arm along with the rest.

They touched the rough exterior of the gate. Nothing seemed to happen at first.

Then, the gate powered on. John saw the familiar bubble of what looked water pop out of the hole. John eyes watered up as he thought of all the memories that lay in his past. But that was then and it was now.

A sudden cheer emerged from all around. The team could hear Dr. Monganill shout, "The gate has been opened!"

The team took their hands off the gate. "Good luck to all of you! I hope to see you again!" said Dr. Monganill.

The team entered first and the other team followed right behind them.


	4. Chapter Four: The Address

The Address

It was a tingling sensation as Kadence walked through the prestigious gate. But then in a second, he was in a completely different just by walking through a gate.

Everyone was looking around, awed by the beautiful environment they were in. Kadence was breath-taking as he saw the address's sun beaming down on all twenty of them.

When they had passed through the gate, the teams had arrived in a field with rolling hills and nothing in sight except for big, rolling clouds and the hot sun. The ground below them was lush with vigorous green grass.

All of them were standing upon a very soaring hill that looked over all the rest. Immediately the doctors and researchers started to type away on there laptops.

Then, the gate shut off. They were stuck now. This beautiful place was now their new home.

Kadence saw the expressions on his team's faces. John looked aw-stricken. Maria was smiling as she touched the grass. Erica had her arms crossed with a small grin. And Silo, of course, showed no expression.

Dr. Avery walked up to John and said quietly, "We are going to stay here while your team goes to explore. Here, take this radio."

She handed over five radios to John. John handed them out and stuck his own into his ear. "Testing, testing," said Dr. Avery's voice through the radio.

John gave a thumbs-up. He looked at his team and said, "Well, we know what to do."

They all nodded and followed John down the immense hill. They all had their guns tucked close to their chest as walked cautiously down the hill. They never knew what would pop out at them.

They had finally reached the end of the hill. John saw a small path that led straight into the hill. "That's weird," he said with a confused expression. He turned around and saw a small doorway that led into the hill.

"It seems that the hill you are standing on is something important," John reported to Dr. Avery. "Yes, we know. The top is hollow. Explore it," she commanded.

"Well, you heard her."

Kadence walked over to the door and twisted the small doorknob. "It's locked," he said. John sighed and lifted up his legs. With a strong thrust with his foot, he kicked the door forward.

Kadence looked in. It was dark inside the hill, so he turned the light on his gun on. It seemed to illuminate the whole hill as all of the lights combined walked inside the hill.

It was very dusty and completely empty. "You would think something this big would have at least something in it," John said.

"There is fool," said Erica as she showed them a door she had found on the r left side of the hill. The team walked over to inspect. This time Maria tried to open it. With victory, the doorknob easily twisted to the right. She gently pushed the door forward.

They were once again in another hill room. "This is strange," said Kadence as he found a book exactly in the middle of the room. It was slender and small. It had a brown cover. The front read "Jisha Langia Affa."

"It must be in another language," Maria pointed out. Kadence nodded and opened it. He looked at the first page and it was in the same gibberish. He flipped through the petite book and it was all in the same language. He pocketed the book as John said, "Found another door."

John entered the room, but this time it was not a hill room. It was a hallway that led deep down. "Come on," he said.

John slowly walked lower. In his thoughts he was thinking it was a maze without any obstacles. Then, the hallway got steeper as they noticed staircases going down.

John sighed. He wanted to know what was going on so he picked up his pace.

Finally, the team was in another hill room. The ceiling above was arched high and looked magnificent. There was actually a light on above.

But what they saw was not so magnificent. Standing in the middle of the room was a man. He was standing there with his eyes closed and arms spread open wide.

Then, he eyes snapped open. He gasped and fell to the floor. "What is going on?" asked Kadence. "I don't know, but we need to help him," said Maria.

John walked over to the man that was on the floor and kneeled to his level. "Can we help you?" asked John in a sincere voice.

All of the sudden, the man jumped up. John saw the look in his eyes as he glared at John. His eyes were blood shot. The eyes that had seen too much.

Then he started to babble. "They're…they're…they're…COMING!" he screamed.

The man, the man who had seen too much, fell to the floor dead.


	5. Chapter Five: The Forest

The Forest

Kadence's heart beat faster as they walked into the next room. This was creeping him out to the fullest extent. He had no clue what this path way led to, but he hoped it would end soon.

Once again, there was nothing in the room except a door. This time John opened the door. There was no room ahead of them. It was a stair case leading up. John showed a hint of confusion as stepped on the bottom step.

He waved his hands forward to tell his team that it was okay. The team, of course, followed him up the stairs.

When they had reached the two hundred step (Kadence was counting), they had finally seen light up above them. They were all wore out from the long walk up and they were relieved to actually see pure light.

When they took the last step up, the team was outside. They breathed in the sweet air. Kadence looked around. There were no hills except for behind them. They were standing on top of hill and below them was an amazing site.

It was like a medieval book had come alive. There were small valleys with rich green grass, a huge immense castle looming over it all, and a humongous river sweeping through all of it.

With the sun shining down upon the medieval city, it looked beautiful. The thing the caught Kadence's eyes were the castle. It was made of stone, or though he thought, and four towers built on to it.

There was a moat around the castle with a classic draw bridge. It looked as if no technology was here at all except for the two teams for the United States.

"We should go down," said Kadence with awe.

"You think?" said Erica.

"Erica, do you always have to be so crabby. Chill out sometime soon," said John looking her dead in the eyes.

"John! Shut your arrogant mouth!"

And with that, Erica slapped him right across the face. She stepped back and said, "I do not know about you all, but I am going to go exploring."

John rubbed his face. It had happened plenty of times before. It was what he got for being a playboy.

"Come on," said John as he started walking down the hill after Erica. Kadence, Maria, and Silo followed after the two. The way down was a short distance. At the bottom of the hill was a shallow forest with a path right down the middle that probably led to a valley.

Erica was in the lead as they walked quietly into the forest. The trees above were blanketing the sun from them. Crows on a nearby tree cawed, as if warning them to turn back and get away.

Erica just shot them.

Maria shouted, "Erica! There was no point in shooting those birds. They were harmless!"

"Oh well," she said without looking at Maria's sad face.

The path ahead of the loomed ahead. It looked as if it would last forever.

Out of nowhere, they heard growling. Then, two wolves popped out of the forest. They had a hungry look in there eyes as they got in their pouncing mode.

One of the wolves leaped towards Silo. Silo lashed out bullets, hitting the hungry wolf square in the chest. Then, he took out the other wolf.

Without saying anything he walked on. Even though Silo was quiet, he had a lot of things going on his mind. He usually thought of his son most of the time. He had told him that he was going to a distant country to fight for America, but instead, he was here fighting hungry wolves.

His wife had died from cancer, so his mother had been taken care of Matthew for the past two months. Little did Matthew know, his dad was never coming back. John had told him how his old team, along with Dr. Weir had figured out how to return to earth. He doubted that would happen.


End file.
